Return to Innocence
by Snow Whitex Prince Charming
Summary: What if after the purple smoke passed through Emma wasn't exactly herself...
1. As the Smoke Clears

The purple cloud vanished and Snow and James looked around nothing _looked _different but it certainly _felt _different. Snow pulled away from her husband sharply

"Snow?" James said concerned

"_Emma_" Snow said she needn't say more because as soon as their daughter's name left her lips the couple raced off towards the hospital with Snow leading the way as fast as they could go. Snow couldn't wait; she'd been waiting for this moment for _so _long ever since she had kissed her darling little Emma goodbye for the last time twenty-eight years previous as she and James rushed to the hospital it hit her she had a _grandson_ now! Emma was grown and she'd missed Emma's entire childhood! She hadn't been there for Emma's first steps, her first words (She wondered briefly if they were Mama or Dada) she'd missed Emma's first crush, and her first heartbreak, _everything _and it was all Regina's fault. Snow swore then and there Regina would pay for all she had done and Emma would never be alone again. Snow and James burst into the room Henry had previously been in there was Dr. Whale, and the blue fairy looking worriedly towards the bed where Henry had laid lifeless, Henry was no longer in the bed instead he stood by the shattered window seemingly uninjured in a hospital night gown, Emma nowhere in sight. Most the glass had been swept away creating several clear paths throughout the room on unparticular led to Henry and the bed.

"Grandma? Grandpa?" Henry asked his voice trembling fear in his eyes when he saw them

"Henry!" Snow rushed over to the frightened ten year old and swept him into her arms Henry sobbed into Snow's shoulder sobs racking his small body.

"Henry, honey calm down for a minute" Snow said soothingly Henry wiped his eyes and cleared his throat

"Are you all right sweetheart?" Henry nodded slowly

"Good, where's Emma?" Snow asked him Henry's eyes dropped and he refused to look at Snow or James

"Henry?"

"We may have a _slight _problem," Henry muttered Snow shot James a confused look

"Henry, look at me Buddy" James said getting down on Henry's level Henry stared at his shoes

"Henry, please?" James asked Henry met James's eyes with tears in his own

"I'm sorry"

"For what Buddy? Where's Emma?"

"She- she was trying to protect me when the cloud came through she-"

"Henry. _Where. Is. Emma?_" James asked both he and Snow where worried now.

"One- one of the nurses took her to get cleaned up," Henry said

"I'll go get her," The Blue Fairy said slipping out and returning a moment later Snow's head spun at the sight she saw _how was this even possible?_

"Come on out little one, they're here to meet you" the Blue Fairy soothed as a small blonde head peered out from behind her skirt, Snow felt tears fill her eyes

"E- Emma? Is your name Emma?" She asked softly the little girl nodded slowly looking unsure at Snow and James

"Go on little one, they won't hurt you" the Blue Fairy said softly Emma peered up at the Blue Fairy before stumbling out from behind her on unsteady legs. James caught her before she fell the little girl with the innocent looking green eyes peered up at them frightened

"A- are you my new mommy an' daddy?" She asked Snow smiled through her tears at the small child

"Yes, yes sweetheart we are."

_**Sorry if this sucked but I got the insperation from a story called State of Youth Today (Go read it. I loved it!) and from watchin a Season 2 spoiler on Youtube and I just HAD to do it! Please review!**_


	2. Lullabies

It was late when Snow, James, Henry, and Emma arrived back at the Nolan house where Snow (reluctantly) agreed to stay, she knew the next several months would be busy Abigail had graciously turned the house over to James when they had gotten divorced so it was simply a matter of moving in, selling the apartment, and getting Emma and Henry settled. Emma had fallen asleep in the back seat next to Henry on the way home, and she looked so peaceful Snow hated to wake her. Piling out of the car silently Henry grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder as James went over to Emma's side of the truck and unbuckled the sleeping child

"Can you unlock the door?" James whispered to Snow

"There's a spare key under the mat" nodding Snow retrieved the key and opened the front door. She turned to see James juggling the bag of things the Blue Fairy had packed for them (Clothes, toys, basic stuff) all donated from the Mother's Of Miracles Association or M.O.M.A (Why the heck did Regina set that up anyway?) and a sleeping Emma

"Here let me take her," Snow whispered

"No, I got her" James said softly shifting Emma so her head rested on his shoulder. Snow was too tired to argue so she held the door as everyone filed into the house Henry looked around he had only been in the Nolan house once during David's welcome home party and the house seem big and empty now.

"I know… not exactly the most welcoming house in the world is it?" James said handing Emma to Snow. Henry nodded

"Come on Henry I have a guest room upstairs with your name on it" James said taking Henry's hand and leading him upstairs Snow sat down on the couch and smiled Emma was nestled into the crook of her arm fast asleep, her little eyelids fluttered as she dreamed and Snow hoped it was of peaceful far off places full of magic and wonder.

"Oh my little Emma, I love you so much" Snow whispered to the sleeping child as James returned

"Henry's asleep let's put Emma to bed" He said Snow nodded and carried Emma upstairs carefully they changed Emma into the fuzzy pink footy pajamas the Blue Fairy had packed for Emma and laid her down on the bed in James's room.

"I'll be right back" James whispered to Snow as he stole a quick kiss and vanished into the master bathroom Snow smiled and went about searching for something to sleep in, she found one of James's t-shirts and changed into it, it came down to her knees and smelled of James

"Woah" Snow turned James stood in the doorway with an extra blanket in his hands Snow blushed softly.

"Sorry, it's just until I get moved in" Snow vowed

"O- Of coarse" James said Snow rolled her eyes and climbed into bed next to Emma. James grabbed some pajamas out of his dresser and changed before climbing into bed after Snow who was gazing at Emma

"So beautiful" Snow marveled

"Like her mother" Snow smiled at her husband softly

"We should get some sleep" she said James nodded and stole another kiss and switched out the light.

* * *

Snow woke up to sobbing and a storm raging outside.

"Emma?" Snow reached out for the little girl who was curled up in a ball sobbing

"B- Big noises scary" Emma whimpered as Snow pulled the child closer

"Oh Sweetheart, it's ok" Snow soothed as Emma cried into Snow's shoulder

"Would you feel better if I sang to you?" Snow asked rocking Emma back and forth

"Uh- huh" Emma whimpered so pitifully it broke Snow's heart

"All right then," Snow said as she began to sing

"_Baby mine, don't you cry Baby mine, dry your eyes Rest your head close to my heart Never to part, baby of mine. Little one when you play Don't you mind what you say Let those eyes sparkle and shine Never a tear, baby of mine._" Emma snuggled closer to Snow as she sang

"_If they knew sweet little you They'd end up loving you too All those same people who scold you What they'd give just for The chance to hold you. From your head to your toes  
Your not much, goodness knows But your so precious to me Cute as can be, baby of mine._" Snow sang softly

"Am I really your baby?" Emma asked

"Yes Emma you'll always be my baby no matter what" Snow said

"Can you sing me another song… please?" Emma asked

"Sure Sweetheart" Snow said softly recalling a lullaby everybody knew

"_The other night dear, as I lay sleeping I dreamed I held you in my arms But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head and I cried. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine You make me happy when skies are gray You'll never know dear, how much I love you Please don't take my sunshine away__._" Snow sang softly as thunder crashed and lighting flashed over head causing Emma to burry her face in Snow's neck sobbing quietly

"_I'll always love you and make you happy, If you will only stay the same. But if you leave me and love another, You'll regret it all some day: You are my sunshine, my only sunshine You make me happy when skies are gray You'll never know dear, how much I love you Please don't take my sunshine away You told me once, dear, you really loved me And no one else could come between. But now you've left me and love another; You have shattered all of my dreams: You are my sunshine, my only sunshine You make me happy when skies are gray You'll never know dear, how much I love you Please don't take my sunshine away In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me When I awake my poor heart pains. So when you come back and make me happy I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine You make me happy when skies are gray You'll never know dear, how much I love you Please don't take my sunshine away._" Snow finished the song by then Emma had fallen asleep again the storm and all her fears far away

"I love you Emma, _so _much." Snow whispered as she dropped off herself.

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my first chapter I wrote a slightly longer one for you! Please Review!**_

_**P.S. M.O.M.A (Pronouced Momma) is fake, I made it up clever though right?**_


	3. Always Their Baby

The next morning Snow got up early and made breakfast for everyone she was just flipping the last of the chocolate chip pancakes onto a plate when James and Henry came racing down the stairs Emma on James's shoulders.

"Good morning" James said pecking Snow's lips

"Morning" Snow smiled setting a plate of pancakes in front of James and Henry

"Chocolate chip pancakes awesome!" Henry cried digging into his food as James sat Emma down in the chair next to his.

"Emma Sweetheart, would you like some pancakes?" Snow asked smiling at the little girl who was still in her pajamas

"Yes please!" Emma smiled Snow quickly cut up the pancakes and set the plate in front of Emma who dug in as well

"What on the agenda today?" James asked snatching a strip of bacon off Henry's plate.

"Shopping mostly, I was thinking about packing up my apartment today too." Snow said

"Sounds like a plan, were do Henry and I fit into that plan?"

"Your going to watch Emma" Snow said grabbing her purse off the counter

"I got to go" Snow said kissing James and ruffling Henry's hair before turning to Emma

"Emma, I got go now but I'll be back be good all right?" Snow said looking the little girl in the eye

"Yes, Mrs. Nolan" Emma replied Snow's heart broke

"Honey you don't have to call us that you can call us mommy and daddy" James said softly Emma nodded as if she understood

"All right Mr. Nolan" Emma said brightly Snow shook her head sadly

"I got to go," Snow said again heading towards the door

"I love you!"

"We love you too!" James called after her.

* * *

James washed the dishes as Emma watched him Henry had gone to watch television but Emma had stayed.

"Tell me a stwory" Emma said suddenly and James smiled

"What kind of story?"

"A stwory about a pwince and a pwincess!" Emma said excitedly

"All right then, I have just the story," James smiled as he dried his hands

"Once upon a time, there was a handsome prince who was riding through the forest in a carriage with a woman he did not love."

"If he didn't wove her why was he widing with her?" Emma asked

"Because they were going to get married," James said

"But you said he didn't wove her" Emma said

"He didn't, anyway on with the story!" James said

"A tree blocked their path so the ruggedly handsome, brave prince went to see what was the matter, and realized too late that they were under attack, a thief swooped down and snatched a leather pouch containing the prince's mother's ring the thief stole a horse and made off with the jewels!"

"It's not nice to steal," Emma said matter of factly

"No it's not Emma, so anyway the brave, noble, dashing price jumped on a horse and took off after the thief! He chased them through out the forest before finally knocking the crook to the ground it was then he realized the thief was a woman." Emma gasped

"The thief used the prince's distraction and hit him in the face with a rock, before escaping into the forest with the jewels it was then the prince vowed to find the thief where ever she was and to get his mother's ring back" James said touching his scar, Emma noticed this

"Was the pwince you? Are you a pwince Mr. Nolan?" James nodded sad that Emma still insisted on calling him that.

"Dose that make Mrs. Nolan a pwincess?" Emma asked starry-eyed

"Yes, Emma she's a princess" James said smiling

"The Prince captured the thief in a net and refused to release her until she returned the ring, but she had sold it to trolls so the prince demanded she take him to the trolls to retrieve his ring."

"That wasn't very nice of you" Emma said

"What do you mean that wasn't very nice? She _stole_ my ring!" James said indignantly

"Yes, but you should've said please" Emma said James smiled and lifted the little girl onto his lap.

"The prince and the thief walked, and walked, and walked through the woods when the thief was attack by the Evil Queen's men but lucky for her the prince being as clever as he was saved her by fighting them off." James smiled

"The Prince and the thief arrived at the troll bridge and tried to bargain for the jewels which just ended in Prince Charming almost getting killed by a troll, if it hadn't been for the thief and her quick thinking. Finally the prince and the thief parted ways after getting the ring but not before the prince renewed his vow to always find her wherever she may be." James said

"What happened next?" Emma asked

"I think that's enough excitement and glory for one day don't you?"

"No, you gotta tell me what happens to the pwince and the thief!" Emma said pouting

"Oh I do?"

"Yes!" Emma said stubbornly

"No, I think for now my love that's enough, I'll tell you more tomorrow" James promised

"Pwomise?" Emma asked

"I promise, I'll never break a promise to you Emma." James said gazing into the little blonde headed girls green eyes

"I love you Emma" James whispered Emma looked down at her hands bashfully.

"Mrs. Nolan told me that I'm her baby, am I your baby too?" Emma asked James was a little stunned by the question but answered honestly

"Of coarse you are Sweetheart you'll always be my baby" Emma smiled appeased with his answer

"I'm gonna go color!" Emma said squirming off of James's lap and skipping into the living room beyond James watched her go his sweet Emma, his baby, _always _his baby.

_**I just found out Emma's red jacket is a tie back to Charming's red jacket, I did not know that... thanks Adam and Eddy! But can you do me a favor and move the premire date to tomorrow? I am SO sick of Spoilers and clips I want the real thing! GIVE ME MY SHOW BACK! LOL God, I am SUCH a loser! Anyway lots of really good fluff mostly James and Emma fluff but still great fluff I'm loving this but I'm having trouble idenifying Emma's age how old do you think she is? I honest to God have no idea, please Review!**_


	4. A Friend Comes Knocking

When Snow arrived home she was extremely tired, she had been to the store and had packed up most of her apartment (though it was a miracle she could carry in the boxes she'd brought with her from her apartment. That's how drop dead tried she was) juggling two full boxes of her and Emma's belongings she made her way to the living room; the sight that greeted her made Snow's heart melt; Emma lay curled up on the couch fast asleep as Disney's _Sleeping Beauty._ Played on the television Snow slipped into the kitchen where James sat waiting with a plate of spaghetti waiting for her

"Hey" Snow said smiling as she sat down and began to eat the food

"How was our little princess today?"

"She was good, kept calling me Mr. Nolan though"

"James, she's three and a half she doesn't know any better," Snow said sympathetically

"From what Henry's told me at this age she has had one foster family, _one_ they sent her back because they had their own kids! How can anyone not look into those big green eyes of hers and not want her to call them mommy or daddy?" James asked frustrated

"I know how much you love her, you wanted to be a father for so long but Emma's been hurt, they treated her awful, made her doubt that we loved her, that _anybody _could love her it'll take time and lots of patience" Snow said keeping her voice down for fear Emma might wake up and hear them. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Snow said hurrying for the front door Emma was rubbing her eyes when Snow entered the living room

"Emma Sweetheart, can you go into the kitchen with Daddy while I talk to whoever's at the door?" Snow asked the groggy three year old

"I got her, it's bed time anyway" James, who had followed Snow into the living room said as he scooped Emma up

"I'll be up soon to say goodnight" Snow said kissing Emma's cheek as James carried her up stairs. Composing herself Snow answered the door

"Hell- _Jiminy?_" How she knew whom it was she didn't know but the tall, lean man with wild red hair was no doubt Jiminy Cricket himself.

"Good evening your Highness, sorry to stop by so late I just… heard what happened and came to ask to… analyze Emma" Snow frowned

"_Analyze_?"

"Just to find out were her mental state is, it's a big change not only becoming a toddler again if she remembers that but coming home to live with people who truly love her" Jiminy said Snow nodded

"James just put Emma to bed so… let me speak to him and I get back to you" Snow said

"Of coarse, my office is always open" Jiminy said bowing

"Goodnight Jiminy" Snow said as the former cricket left and Snow shut the door.

"Who was that?" James asked coming down the stairs

"Jiminy Cricket, he wants to analyze Emma"

"Why?" James asked

"She's been through a big change, he thinks it would help and frankly so do I" Snow said

"All right, we'll do it for Emma" James said squeezing Snow's hand

"Now come on, Emma's waiting" James said Snow smiled before hurrying over to a box and pulling out a small white blanket

"Is that?"

"Emma kept it all these years, I figured she'd want it." Snow said heading up the stairs blanket in hand

"Emma, honey? I got something for you" Snow said sitting on the edge of the pink toddler bed that had been set up in a room just for Emma. Emma's eyes sparked with curiosity as Snow pulled the blanket out from behind her back

"My baby blanket!" Emma cried grabbing the blanket from Snow's hand and hugging it to her

"Thank ywou." Emma said smiling Snow wrapped her arms around the little girl

"I love you Emma, I love you _so_ much" Snow said kissing the little girl goodnight

"Now go to sleep" Snow said tucking the little girl in

"We love you Emma" James said at the door but Emma had already fell asleep.

_**Kinda fluffy, but I love it anyway please review!**_


	5. A Startling Discovery

The next day while Emma was playing in the waiting room of Dr. Hopper's office with Red Snow and James spoke to the former cricket.

"Well she likes you" Jiminy said

"That's good" James smiled

"But Emma seems troubled she thinks no one loves her."

"That's not true! We tell her we love her all the time!" Snow cried

"And that's great, but I must warn you it will take time just keep making her feel loved and at home and she'll return the favor soon enough. As for her social life, I feel Emma needs to socialize with children her own age" Jiminy said Snow looked at James

"What should we do?" James asked

"My suggestion, you enroll Emma in pre-school pronto. May I suggest Princess Aurora's class over on Aspen street?" Snow bit her lip

"Thank you Jiminy" James was saying Snow hadn't even realized she was walking into the waiting room

"Thank you so much for watching Emma Red" Snow said scooping up the silent three year old.

"Anytime Snow" Red smiled

"Bye Emma"

"Bye Ms. Lucas" Emma muttered as Snow carried the little girl out to the waiting truck.

* * *

"What's wrong?" James asked, as Snow got ready for bed that night

"What are you talking about?" Snow asked although she knew

"Snow, I know you something's wrong." Snow locked eyes with her husband

"I love Emma and I want her to be happy but..." James sighed

"You don't like the idea of sending Emma to school"

"She's our baby I just got used to the idea of her being here and now I'll have to send her away." Snow said

"You wanted a baby I know that. So lets try to give our baby the best life possible if that means sending Emma to a unfamiliar place so be it." James said wrapping his arms around Snow's waist.

* * *

Snow opened her eyes the glowing red numbers on the alarm clock on the night stand said it was six A.M. Snow slipped out of bed already she could smell the bacon cooking downstairs, quickly getting dressed Snow hurried downstairs to find James and Henry in the kitchen, that looked more like a war zone then a kitchen, cooking breakfast

"Good morning" Snow smiled kissing James's cheek and wiping off a little bit of flour on his cheek

"What did you do blow up a bag of flour?" Snow laughed

"Maybe" James said as Henry sniggered in response

"Can you go get Emma up please?" James asked shooting a glare at Henry

"Sure" Snow said slipping upstairs to get her daughter. Emma's room was dark Snow paused and smiled to herself before entering the room

"Emma, come on honey time to get up." Snow said Emma didn't move in her bed

"Emma?" Snow pulled back the blanket to find the bed empty with no sign of Emma.

"Oh my gods!" Snow gasped before running downstairs

"James! Call the sheriff's department!"

"Why? Snow what happened?" James asked as his wife rushed into the kitchen her big green eyes so much like Emma's own wide with terror.

"Emma's gone!"

_**DUN DUN DA! REVIEW!**_


	6. Runaway

Emma clutched her baby blanket closer. It was a chilly gray morning and so far no one had disturbed the three and a half year old who stood at the bus stop by herself in her pajamas with only her baby blanket for comfort.

"Emma!" Emma turned and saw the nice man she'd talked to the day before coming towards her walking a friendly looking dog.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving!" Emma said

"But that would make Mr. and Mrs. Nolan very sad."

"No, they don't wove me" Emma said stubbornly. Dr. Hopper sighed before speaking again

"Well how about something to eat at Granny's before you leave?" He asked at the mere mention of food Emma's stomach growled Dr. Hopper laughed and led Emma down the street to the local dinner it was mostly empty and much warmer inside than out. Red looked up as the bell over the door jingled and was startled to see Emma dressed in nothing but her pink footsie pajamas and using her baby blanket as a type of shawl with Dr. Hopper, Snow or James nowhere in sight. Dr. Hopper mouthed something like

"Act natural" Red nodded and stepped out from behind the counter

"Good morning Dr. Hopper, Emma sit anywhere I'll be with you soon." Red smiled

"Ok!" Emma ran across the room to an empty booth, as she did so Dr. Hopper whispered to Red

"Tell Granny to call the Sheriff's Office Emma's running away." Red's eyes widened and nodded vigorously while Dr. Hopper went to go sit with their little runaway, once Granny was notified of the situation and had called the Sheriff's Office Red busied herself filling order upon order of hot chocolate with cinnamon and straight black coffee from Dr. Hopper and Emma's table (Red prayed Snow would forgive her for the sugar rush she was giving Emma) anything to stall them.

* * *

Snow paced the living room her whole world had been rocked only an hour ago they had all been happy, James and Henry had been making breakfast and Emma was still tucked up in bed or so they thought. Henry had gone out to search for Emma and James and Snow had stayed to wait for word from the sheriff volunteers Snow felt a pair of strong muscular arms wrap around her waist

"Snow." The mere sound of James's voice brought Snow to tears.

"This is all my fault!" She sobbed

"No it's not" James soothed

"I kept pushing her to call us Mommy and Daddy"

"Hey look at me," James said cupping Snow's face

"None of this is your fault you understand me? They'll find her and bring her home. I have faith." James said holding his wife tightly as Snow burst into tears anew.

* * *

August had run into Henry just before he reached the dinner and told him to run home and tell Snow and James he was bringing Emma home. August slipped into the dinner and reached for the protective wallet thing he'd gotten with his temporary sheriff's badge, he had volunteered the minute he'd heard what had happened to Emma there was about five people counting himself who rotated through the position Robin Hood, Dr. Whale who was still tight lipped about his identity, Prince Thomas, August and Prince Fredrick. Rumor was they'd have the job of sheriff up for grabs and that Prince James would be approached about the position everyone knew he was a shoe in for the job although no one had confirmed anything just yet. As he entered the dinner Red looked up she seemed tense, as did everyone else in the dinner even poor Jiminy looked bent out of shape! Disappointment flashed in Red's eyes before August flashed the badge and immediately saw the relief in Red's eyes.

"Hey Jiminy!" August called tucking his badge away and sauntering over to his friend's table, at the sound of his voice a little girl with curly blonde hair and big, innocent green eyes looked up at him. August felt the air catch in the back of his throat even now in her toddler like state he found her incredibly beautiful.

"Hi!" Emma beamed up at him

"Hi" August said sitting next to Jiminy

"I'm Emma!" Emma chirped

"I'm Pinocchio but you can call me August"

"Like the month?" Emma said cocking her head to the side like a little dog

"Yes like the month" August grinned.

_**Tada! Review!**_


	7. Bring Her Home

They heard the squad car before they saw it and Snow went running out of the house James after her

"Emma?" Snow couldn't breathe until she saw the little blonde headed girl she loved so much get out of the squad car

"Emma!" Snow grabbed her baby girl in a tight hug

"Emma! Don't you ever do anything like that again you scared us to death!" Snow cried as Emma pushed her away

"You were gonna send me away! You're not my rweal mommy and daddy! I hate you!" Emma screamed before pushing past Snow and running into the house Snow looked like some one had kicked a puppy James took one look at his wife and went after their daughter.

"Emma!" James called; he found her lying face down on her bed crying.

"Emma look at me" James said the little girl looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"I hweard ywou tawking Mrs. Nolan wanted a baby not me! You were gonna send me away!" Emma sobbed James paled

"Oh sweetie" James sighed kneeling next to her

"We were talking about sending you to school" it broke his heart to see her so upset he gathered Emma in his arms

"You're our baby we'd never send you away, oh Emma I'm so sorry baby girl," James whispered

"Were you rweally gonna send me to school?" Emma sniffed wiping her tears away

"Yes baby, please don't cry" James said rocking her

"Can you pwease tell me the rest of the stwory?" Emma begged

"Sure, now where was I?" James smiled

"The pwince and pwincess got the ring bwack from the twolls" Emma sniffed

"Aw yes, the mission was long over and Snow White was hunting near the Enchanted Forest when Red Riding Hood arrived with food and news. She told Snow White that Prince Charming was to marry King Midas' daughter in two days' time. Snow White admitted that she came out into the woods to help her forget him but she had done nothing but think about him and wished there was a way to forget him. Red told her there might be a way and she had heard rumors of a man who could help." Emma was hanging on to his every word

"Snow White journeyed to a lake to visit the mysterious man, who was Rumpelstiltskin. He used water from the lake and hair plucked from Snow White's head to fashion her a potion. He told her the potion would make her forget Prince Charming entirely. When Snow White asked his price, all he wanted was some of her hair, which he already had from creating the potion." Emma gasped

"Meanwhile, Prince Charming spoke with King George, who told him he knew that Charming is in love with someone else and wanted him to end it." Emma frowned

"King Gorge isn't a good king is he?" She asked

"No baby he's not" James said hugging her closer to him and continuing

"Prince Charming wasn't happy with this, and as a result he used a dove to send a letter to Snow White, revealing his love for her and requesting that she meet him if she did not, he wrote that he would know it meant she did not care for him. Snow White received and read Prince Charming's letter. Realizing Charming's feelings for her, Snow White got ready to sneak into King George's castle by pretending to bring a basket of flowers for the upcoming wedding. After making her way into the very room that Charming was in, and just as she notices him, a guard caught Snow White. She was thrown in the castle dungeon. While imprisoned, she met Grumpy a dwarf, who told her about his lost love. Stealthy, another of the dwarves, broke in and freed Grumpy and Snow White. While escaping the castle, however, King George's men killed Stealthy and Snow exchanges her freedom for Grumpy's life." Emma Gawked at how brave her mother had been.

"Snow White was brought before King George, who revealed that he knew about the letter Charming sent her. He told Snow White that love was a disease and demanded that she tell Prince Charming that she did not love him. If she refused, he would kill Charming, not her. She asked how he could to do that to his own son, and George told her that he was not his son."

"Who was he then?" Emma asked

"That my love is another story," James said

"Snow White went and told Prince Charming that she was not in love with him. Charming was crushed and Snow White left. While walking back into the woods, she was joined by the remaining dwarfs. Grumpy told her that with Stealthy dead, they had all lost someone that day. Snow White took out the potion given her by Rumpelstiltskin, but Grumpy convinced her not to take it. He told her that suffering makes one who they are. Prince Charming went looking for Snow White in the woods not convinced she did not love him. He ran into Red Riding Hood and asked her where Snow White went. Red told him that she was gone. Charming told Red that he would find Snow White because he loves her, and Red revealed to Charming that Snow White loved him. At the home of the seven dwarves, Grumpy was overjoyed when he learned about the impending marriage between Princess Abigail and Prince Charming had been called off. He rushed to Snow White's room to tell her the good news. After he informed her, Snow White cheerfully asks him whom he was talking about. Shocked, Grumpy gazed at the bedside table. On it was an empty bottle that once held the potion made by Rumpelstiltskin." Emma's face was filled with fear

"She doesn't remember Pwince Charming?" She asked

"Nope" James said

"Well, what happened?" Emma prompted when James didn't continue with the story.

"Another day my love, now I think you need to go downstairs and say sorry to your mother; you made her very sad." Emma looked worried

"I'm a bad girl aren't I? I'm gonna get punished" Emma said

"No Honey, but you still need to go say sorry." James said instantly wanting to throttle the person who laid a hand on his little girl

"Ok" Emma said squirming off James's lap

"Will you come with me?" she asked

"Of coarse baby" James said taking her hand and following Emma downstairs Snow sat on the couch sobbing Emma sat next to her and wrapped her arms around Snow

"I'm sworry" she said Snow looked up– saw Emma there and hugged her tightly.

"I was so worried about you" Snow sniffed Emma hesitated a moment before she snuggled into Snow's side

"I love you Emma" Snow said pressing a kiss to the little girl's crown but Emma didn't respond she had fallen asleep again.

_**Tada! Please review!**_


	8. Mommy And Emma Time

Snow woke up the next morning scrambled into her clothes and ran to Emma's room praying it wasn't a dream praying Emma was home safe. The room was dark as she entered

"Emma?" Snow called softly she was answered by a whimper from the little girl's tangled nest of blankets on her bed. If the whimper hadn't sounded so tortured she would've pounced on her little girl and covered her face with kisses.

"Emma? Sweetie?" Snow dug through the tangled mass of blankets until she saw the flushed face of her daughter

"Are you ok honey?" Emma looked miserable as she shook her head no Snow felt Emma's forehead. She was burning up!

"I'm so cold" Emma whimpered and Snow, noticed the child was shivering Snow detangled Emma from her blankets and carried the small child to her bed where James was waiting. Emma whimpered as Snow laid her down and tucked the blankets around her baby before running to get the thermometer.

"Open" Snow said as Emma automatically opened her mouth for the thermometer. James shot a worried look at Snow

"Fever" She mouthed James's eyes went wide in fear Snow expertly removed the thermometer from Emma's mouth and read it, 103 degrees. Emma shivered violently as Snow ran into the bathroom to get a wet washcloth, which she promptly laid of Emma's forehead. Emma fussed a little bit

"I know baby, I know but it'll make you feel better." Snow promised

"I'll go get Henry around for school." James said before kissing Emma's cheek

"Feel better princess" James said leaving Snow sat next to Emma on the bed hummed as she fluffed Emma's pillows

"Go to sleep now, everything's going to be ok" Snow said getting up to leave

"Wait!" Emma cried tears in her eyes

"Don't go!" Snow frowned as she crossed the room to her daughter's side

"I don't wanna be alone" Tears were starting to roll down Emma's cheeks Snow wiped her tears away

"Oh baby, do you want me to get in bed with you?" Emma nodded

"Oh my sweet baby" Snow said kissing Emma's crown and she crawled under the covers with Emma.

"Can you tell me the rest of the stwory?" Emma begged

"What story?" Snow asked

"The one Mr. Nolan was telling me about the pwince and the pwincess"

"Where did he leave off?" Snow asked

"Snow just dwank a potion to forget pwince Charming" Emma said Snow smiled.

"King George's men caught up with Prince Charming and Red. To cover the prince's escape, Red threw off her cloak under the full moon, which let her transform into a wolf. Back in the dwarf's cottage, Snow White was at a talk with the help of Jiminy Cricket and her friends. They explained to Snow that she had not been herself since she drank the potion and they asked her to stop taking her anger out on her them. Snow voiced that the cause of her anger is The Evil Queen, and decided to take revenge on her instead. Later that night, Snow attacked one of The Queen's knights and demanded information about her whereabouts. Snow learned that the queen would soon be en route to her summer palace. And she knocked the knight unconscious and took his clothes as a disguise, Grumpy arrived to help her. He wanted to take Snow to Rumplestiltskin so he could reverse the potion. Later on, Charming found the knight wandering in the woods. He told Charming about Snow almost killing him, which he didn't believe, but he took his word on finding her with Rumplestiltskin, and headed in that direction. At Rumpelstilskin's palace, Grumpy talked to him about Snow's situation, but Rumplestiltskin told him that "no potion can bring back true love" as Snow had no feeling for love, and added that he had never been able to bottle it. Snow told Rumplestiltskin that she did not desire to have her love back anyway, but instead wanted his help in killing The Queen, so he gave her a bow and arrow, telling her, "It always finds its target!" An upset Grumpy left Snow, stating he wanted nothing to do with her plans. Rumplestiltskin then told Snow that he did not want anything in return, stating that he was "invested in her future." After Snow had left, Charming arrived searching for her and asked Rumplestiltskin to undo the potion. Rumplestiltskin reminded him that true love's kiss could break any spell. Charming gave up his cloak to Rumplestiltskin in exchange for a map telling him exactly where Snow would be and then Rumplestiltskin warned Charming that he must hurry because "if she kills The Queen, she becomes as evil as the woman who's life she takes." Hours later in the woods, Snow was testing the bow's strength, when Charming ambushed her from behind, kissing her passionately. However, Snow still did not remember who he was, and knocked him unconscious and tied him to a tree. When he awakened, he begged Snow not to carry out her plan, but she ignored the pleas and walked away. Moments later Jiminy arrived and bit through the ropes, setting Charming free, then mentioned that Snow was not going to remember who Charming was until she remembered who she was herself. Snow prepared to strike The Queen riding out in the open but Charming dived into the arrow's path taking it in the shoulder. Charming reminded Snow that he would die for her, which Snow was touched by. He then kissed her again and she began to remember, but their reunion was short lived as King George's army found Charming and Snow, as Snow was shoved away while Charming was put into a moving prison. Snow swore she would find him and as she returned to the Dwarfs' cottage to apologize for her actions towards them, the dwarves forgave her and agree to help with her plans to rescue Charming. Meanwhile, Rumplestiltskin took a hair from Charming's cloak and paired it with Snow's hair, then bottled it successfully, labeling it "True Love"." By the time Snow had finished Emma was asleep allowing Snow to draw up a lesson plan for her substitute and make another cold compress for Emma's head he fever still hadn't broken. Snow snuggled her sleeping baby she loved watching Emma sleep she looked like an angel. Emma whimpered in her sleep

"Shh, baby it's all right I'm here." Snow whispered she felt Emma's forehead she felt cooler quickly grabbing the thermometer Snow took Emma's temperature, 99.9 degrees still a small fever but at least it was coming down. Snow smiled Emma was going to be all right.

_**Tada! Please Review!**_


	9. Worth the Wait

The next day was Saturday and just like every Saturday Snow went to the school to grade papers in peace, Henry was spending the weekend at Hansel's so it was just James and Emma for the day

"Hey baby what do you want to do today? We can watch a movie, go to the park..."

"Cwan we plway hide n' sweek?" Emma asked hopefully

"Of coarse we can" James smiled

"Ok, you're it!" Emma cried gleefully as she scampered off to hide

"One... two... three... four... five six seven! Ready or not here I come!" James cried

"Emma, come out come out where ever you are" James called as he heard a giggle coming from under his bed

"I'm going to get you Emma" another giggle from under the bed

"Boo!" James cried as he peeked under the bed Emma squealed and started to run away

"Oh no you don't! Come here you!" James cried scooping the little girl up and tickling her mercilessly

"Daddy! Stop it!" Emma giggled as James blew a raspberry on her tummy James lifted Emma up into the air and spun her around

"Daddy!" Emma squealed James hugged Emma to his chest

"I love you Emma" James said as he kissed her blonde curls

"I wove you... Daddy" James smiled

"Come on Princess, let's get some lunch"

* * *

Snow came home tired it was nearly dinnertime and she could hear Emma giggling away in the kitchen. When Snow entered the kitchen she was shocked to see Emma and James covered in what she assumed was tomato sauce as James tried to clean her up.

"Really Charming? I just got flour out of the cracks," Snow said Emma's face lit up and reached for Snow to pick her up which she did

"You clean this place up while I go get the princess cleaned up!" Emma groaned

"Come on baby, bath time" Snow said carrying Emma upstairs. One clean little girl and an excellent meal of spaghetti later Emma snuggled between James and Snow on the couch

"Twell me the wrest of the stwory" Emma said

"Alright," James smiled

"King George's men caught up with Prince Charming and Red-"

"No Daddy! Mama already twold me that pawt!" Snow could not hide her surprise not only had Emma called James Daddy but Snow was surprised the small child had called her Mama a warm fuzzy feeling filled Snow.

"Oh she did, did she?" James said smirking at Snow

"Uh- huh! Pwince Charming just got stolen by Meany King Gorge!" Emma said adamantly

"Ok well, in the hours after having captured Prince Charming for betraying him after he refused to marry Abigail, King George decided that Charming would die. But as the king tried to kill him, The Evil Queen turned up and then made a deal with King George by trading Charming for all the riches he would have been paid if he had married Midas' daughter. The Evil Queen told King George that he will be used to take down his one true love, Snow White. Meanwhile, Snow White watched from a hill with the dwarves and Granny. Red Riding Hood told the group that The Queen was there, but despite that her presence there might indicate that it may have been a trap, the group decided to move in after King George anyway. Moments later, The Queen went to see Charming in his cell where he tried to convince her to take his life instead of Snow White, but she didn't want his life. When Charming asked what her plan was, she laughed and closed the jail cell and walked away while holding a red apple up for him to see." Emma gasped

"Hours later Snow White, with help from the fairies from above, stormed King George's castle, but when she arrived at Charming's cell, she was disappointed to find a mirror there. They spoke quickly of their love and faith they would be together again, but before anything more was said, The Evil Queen interrupted and requested a meeting with no weapons. The entire group warned Snow not to go but Snow White was determined to settle her dispute with The Queen without hurting the others. At the stable where the Queen's mother killed her true love Daniel, The Queen waited for Snow White, who walked up behind her. The Queen led Snow White to the place where she ran down her runaway horse and saved her life as a little girl and revealed to Snow White the burial site of Daniel. The Queen explained that she believed Daniel died because of Snow White breaking her promise to not tell the Queen's mother about Daniel, and could not forgive Snow White despite already robbing Snow of her father. The Queen then gave Snow White an apple and made a deal with her that if she ate the apple, she would be trapped in her own body, filled with nothing but regret, but Charming would live. However, if Snow White didn't eat the apple, then Charming would die. Unfortunately, as Snow White ate the apple and collapsed, Charming felt her soul in his cell now that she took the deal. As Snow White fell to the ground, the poisoned apple rolled down in the hill when the others found her they noticed she had no breath. Back at her palace, The Queen chuckled in her tower, saying that Snow's sacrifice was overrated." Emma buried her face into Snow's side

"The qween is scwary," Emma mumbled

"I know what baby? She can't hurt you do you know why?" Emma shook her head

"Because we're here to protect you" Emma snuggled into Snow's side while Snow hummed a lullaby. Soon Emma was asleep and Snow and James carried her up stairs.

"It was worth the wait," Snow whispered to James

"To have her call us Mama and Daddy" she clarified

"Yes, yes it was" James said as they kissed Emma good night and went to bed themselves. As the Charming family slept the clock tower watched over the town marking the hour with bells and on the winds was a lullaby that was sung to a sleeping princess

_Shush my darling,_

_ I hold you near_

_Shush my child_

_ You have nothing to fear_

_For willows whisper lullabies_

_So my baby close your tired eyes_

_As you float off to dreams so sweet,_

___Your precious soul I shall keep._

_**Tada! I know it's short but SUPER fluffy! And I made up the lullaby so you know...REVIEW!**_


	10. Frist day of School

That next Monday Snow got Emma up early dressed her in a Bow Stripe Velour Dress she'd ordered for Emma from Gymboree and a pair of Mary Jane's and brushed Emma's hair until it was soft and shiny.

"Where are we going today Mama?" Emma asked as Snow clipped tiny pink bow clips into Emma's hair.

"You my love are going to school while Daddy and I go to work" Snow said straightening Emma's skirt

"Hey Grandma have you seen my math homework?" Henry yelled

"Did you check your room?" Snow asked

"Yep!"

"Did you check the living room?"

"Yes!"

"Did you check the freezer?"

"Why would it be in the freezer?"

"Check the freezer!" Snow said

"Hey which tie do you like better?" James asked holding up a yellow and a red tie for Snow to see

"Why do you need a tie at the shelter?" Snow asked

"I'm um... going before the city council"

"What?"

"I don't have all the details but we'll talk more tonight, so? Red or yellow?" James asked

"The rwed one Daddy!" Emma said reaching for James to pick her up

"Red it is then thanks Princess!" James said kissing Emma's cheek

"Henry, come on kiddo we have to go!" Snow yelled

"Coming!" Henry shouted back as Snow helped Emma put her Hello Kitty backpack.

"Hey Grandma I found my homework!" Henry trumpeted

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! And you'll never guess where it was!""The freezer?"

"Yeah how'd you know?" Snow chuckled

"Come on kid we need to get to school" Snow kissed James goodbye as she rushed the children out the door it was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Bye, bye Henwry have fun at scwool!" Emma said, as the ten year old's bus pulled away.

"Come on Princess" Snow smiled squeezing her daughter's hand as she lead the little girl down the street to the Storybrooke preschool building, there was lots of children clinging to their parents outside the school when Snow and Emma arrived Snow felt Emma's grip tighten on her hand as they headed into the building they quickly found Emma's classroom there was a small handful of children already inside none though that Snow recognized but she did recognize the teacher.

"Aurora!" The former princess turned and smiled at the sight of her old friend

"Snow! Oh my goodness look at you! Your hair is so… _short_!" Snow laughed

"And this must be little Emma" Aurora beamed down at the little girl who hid behind Snow's legs

"Emma say hello" Snow chided lightly

"Hellwo" Emma muttered

"Hello Emma, I'm Ms. Briar I'm going to be your teacher, why don't you go play with the other children?" Emma shook her head no and looked up at Snow

"It's ok Emma go and play" Snow encouraged

"Mama don't go!" Emma begged

"I have to baby, but I'll be back I promise" Emma whimpered

"No Mama!" Snow fought back the urge to give in and take Emma home

"I love you so much Emma," She whispered kissing her daughter's forehead and prying herself free of Emma's grasp and walking away Aurora grabbed Emma as she tried to run after Snow and started to cry

"Mama! Mama don't leave me!" Emma screamed Snow fought back tears until she made it to the safety of the hallway she had never thought it would be this hard to leave Emma at school with a trusted friend but it was. Tears rolled down Snow's cheeks as she listened to Emma's screams

"MAMA! MAMA NO! MAMA!" Snow had made it to the doors and could still hear Emma's screams for her she paused at the doors and before she could run back to the class room and scoop Emma up in her arms and take her home Snow pushed through the doors and down the steps of the school _it will get easier_ Snow thought or at least… she hoped it would.

_**TADA! Review!**_


	11. Daddy To The Rescue

At four o' clock Snow rushed out of the elementary school and over to the preschool. When she arrived she spotted Emma sitting in a corner by herself with her backpack.

"Emma!" The little blonde headed girl looked up she looked like she'd been crying

"Mama!" Emma jumped up and threw herself into Snow's arms.

"You cwame bwack" Emma said

"Silly girl I promised I would" Snow said

"Cwan we go hwome now Mama?" Emma asked Snow nodded

"Yes baby, come on lets go get Henry so we can go home."

* * *

It was late when Snow tucked Emma into bed that night and James still wasn't home.

"Mama, is Daddy coming home?" Emma asked

"Yes baby, he'll be home soon now go to sleep" Snow said kissing Emma's forehead

"I love you" Snow said

"Wove you too" Emma whispered as Snow turned out the lights and went to bed herself.

* * *

James was too tired to think about food when he got home, it was late, maybe around midnight when James tiptoed into the house careful not to step on any squeaky stairs as he made his way up them. Suddenly there was a scream coming from Emma's room

"Emma!" James cried as he ran into his daughter's room

"Daddy!" Emma threw herself into his arms sobbing into his shirt

"What's wrong princess?" James asked concerned as he sat down on Emma's bed with her in his arms,

"I had a nightmare" Emma whimpered James felt her curl up into a ball

"Emma, look at me," Emma sat up crying

"It was just a bad dream it's over now, but watch me" Fumbling through the dark he produced the emergency matches and candle and lit it.

"This candle keeps away the bad dreams, now I'm going to sit here with you and you're going to go back to sleep ok?"

"No, Daddy!" Emma cried

"Hey, hey, it's ok" James whispered

"No!" Emma cried

"What's got you scared baby? It's just a dream," James said

"No!" And then James saw it the glassy look in Emma's eyes she wasn't awake.

"Emma, Emma wake up baby" James said Emma continued to cry suddenly Emma's eyes cleared and she screamed

"Hey, I got you" James said pulling her close Emma bawled

"Shh, I got you"

"Don't leave me," Emma cried

"No baby never, we'd never leave you"

"He was so mean Daddy, he told me you didn't wove me!"

"Who baby? Talk to me Emma"

"Mr. Waskind" Emma muttered James felt anger fill him that had to be Emma's foster father

"You wove me don't you Daddy?" Emma asked James turned Emma around to look at him.

"Now you listen to me Emma, never asked me that question you understand me? You know we love you" Emma's eyes lowered

"I'm sowry," she said adorably

"No don't say sorry, I want you to look me in the eye and tell me you know that we love you." Emma avoided his eyes

"Emma"

"I'm sowry" James could see the heartbreak written on Emma's face

"Alright, come here" James said setting her onto his lap

"If we didn't love you, would Mama tuck you in at night?" Emma shook her head no.

"If we didn't love you, would Mama and I kiss you good night?" Emma shook her head again

"And if we didn't love you, would I be in here right now calming you down?" Emma looked up a James sadly

"Stay with me until I fall asleep?" James smiled

"Of coarse baby, _Always_."

_**TADA! Review and yes I stole from tonight's show it was just too sweet to pass up!**_


End file.
